What I must do
by 4b1dd3nl0v3
Summary: Saria is turmoil on the day of her true love's wedding, because it isn't with her. She undergoes a drastic change and is part of a scheme to make Link regret what he had done by marrying Zelda. Chapter 9 up!
1. Remembering then

It should have been a happy day. But no. He had to go and ruin my life. All because of that princess. I watched him smiling at her, holding her hand, brushing his lips against her hair lightly. I'd never seen him so happy. I doubt that he'd ever seen me so miserable. He doesn't know, I told myself. He doesn't know how you feel. But I'm pretty sure that he does. I think back to all of the times that we spent together. I tried to think about happier times, about how we grew up together, and how we used to play in the Kokiri forest together. I thought back to one time in particular, the time right before he met Zelda. We were about fourteen, old enough to know about love, but young enough that he was still a child- something that I was doomed to be forever.

"Do you love me, Link?" I remember asking that question like it was yesterday. I still can feel his hands holding one of mine, sitting against him and laying my head on his shoulder. "Like, really love me?" In response, he had kissed my forehead, but I hadn't let it stop there. I slowly tilted my head up and looked into his fierce blue eyes. "Do it again," I whispered, begging him with my own. The faintest smile passed his face, and he kissed my head again, but a little harder this time. "Link…" I whispered, desperate for his kiss… "Please…" This time, he actually kissed me. I remember how I felt wonderful for days afterwards, not even noticing that he wasn't around. I kept fantasizing about the time that we had. But that was where the good times ended.

The next time I saw him, he was different. He had hardened; seen more of the world. I still remember seeing him. A few months had passed and I think that he was fifteen now. Something like that. Anyway, he was quiet. He didn't even tell me that he had come home, Milo told me about it. When I went to see him, he seemed sad.

"Link…" I ran over to try and kiss him, but he held up a finger to stop me.

"No, Saria." He grabbed my arms and held me away. "I can't do this any more. I care for you, I really, really do. But I've been thinking. I can't do this to you. It's too… well, we're like different species. It won't work. But you're always going to me one of my best friends." With that, we went our separate ways. I think that I smacked him and ran out of his house, but I don't remember much after that.

I bring myself to the present and see, to my dismay, they're starting the first dance. Link gently brings Zelda to the dance floor and kisses her passionately before they begin. I feel, to my horror, tears welling up. I knew that I shouldn't have come. I jump up and run out from the room and don't stop until I'm on the first floor of the large castle, panting and out of breath. I sit down on a wooden bench and let the tears freely flow, silently cursing my heritage. I'm so caught up in my sorrow that I don't hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Saria?" It's him. I don't think that I can bear to look at him, but he doesn't seem to get my message. He sits next to me and grasps my shoulders lightly, and I'm drawn back to that day. He looks at me, his horrid blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Go away," I sob, trying to break away. But it's no use. Here he is, a strong-willed man inside of a well muscled and tones body of a twenty-five year old, staring into the eyes of a full-grown woman trapped in the body of a Kokiri child. "I'm not supposed to be like this," I whimpered. "Kokiris aren't supposed to be like this. We aren't supposed to be this mature emotionally." He looked at me intently.

"That's what I like about you," he said, and for the first time, I saw that he looked at me with love in his eyes. The intensity of it frightened me. "I love you, Saria. I've known you since I was little. I just can't be with you and I don't love you like that, and I love Zelda, but she's… like me. I'm sorry, I really am. But you are always going to be more like a sister to me than some one that I can love."

"Link, please, just go away," I begged, standing up and running out of the castle. "Leave me alone!" I scream, the tears streaming down my face. But, to my surprise, he hasn't followed me out of the castle. I have never been so shocked in my life. Here he was, claiming that he cared about me, but he let me run away and didn't even bother to come after me. Well, I am sick of his games. As I walk to the edge of Gerudo Canyon and look over the edge, it finally becomes clear what I must do.


	2. Assumed dead

They all thought that I was dead. Why shouldn't they? I had thrown my Kokiri belt into the water of Gerudo Canyon and kicked my boots down there as well. I had taken a knife and cut most of my long hair off and a piece of my tunic and dropped those into the water, too. It had been a well-executed plan. From what the thieves told me, and the newspaper clippings that they brought, I was assumed dead. Now, I sat, looking at the most recent article.

Kokiri Child Assumed Dead

The disappearance of Saria, a young Kokiri child, has struck terror in the minds and hearts of all. The girl was last seen at the wedding of Princess Zelda of Hyrule and the Hero of Time, Link. The new King himself has been in mourning since she has disappeared, sure that the worst has already happened. Needless to say, the evidence has pointed in this direction.

A belt that has been identified as one that she was wearing to the wedding as well as a large swatch of fabric that has been matched as a tunic that Saria has worn frequently. Also found was a large amount of hair that the king assures us is hers.

"Trust me. Saria was one of my best friends. This is her tunic fabric, I know, and I would recognize her hair anywhere. No other Kokiri has ever had hair like this." Further investigations are being made.

I laughed evilly. Link had been married to his beloved Zelda for almost two weeks, and the change that the thieves had made in me was beyond obvious. Today, I was meeting with the head Gerudo, a new woman named Desdemona, who is said to know everyone's inner desires and could make them reality. I knew exactly what I wanted, and if this would be true, I would use my newly formed Gerudo powers to break my once love down. I stood and smoothed down my shirt, then glanced into a reflector. I was proud of my new reflection. With a nervous sigh, I headed off to speak to the one who could grant my wish.

Desdemona was meditating when I entered the room. She looked up and smiled at me, looking nothing like your everyday Gerudo. When she stood up, I immediately felt intimidated. She was tall, blonde, and slim, built nothing like the other thieves. Around her head was a thin strand of pearls, but other than that, she was dressed in typical Gerudo garb. She wore a sheer purple skirt, traditional ceremonial wear, and a burnt orange top that stuck to her like a second skin. She nodded to herself and closed her eyes to think.

"Saria. You are unique." She looked up at me for confirmation. I nodded unsurely. "You aren't a true Kokiri. They never grow up, never mature, never… love." With this, I felt the tears welling up."It was him, wasn't it? The hero of time… Link." I could barely nod.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes. And he has to pay. I want him to regret what he did to me. He's going to forget about that princess and come with me. And then I'll make my move." She looked at me appraisingly.

"I will give you what you desire. That is what I am here for. Don't worry. Close your eyes." She started muttering incoherently, and I started to feel an odd sensation all over me. When I opened my eyes again, I screamed at my reflection.

My hair was a light, pale green, almost white. My eyes were their familiar shade of olive, but other than that, I was completely transformed. I was as tall as Desdemona, if not taller, my waist small and my stomach flat. The shirt that I had been wearing was now even tighter on my chest and the skirt barely covered my legs. I smiled knowing that now I was irresistible. Desdemona looked at me and nodded. Knowing that I had gotten her approval made me feel like I could conquer the world.

"Go, Saria. Go do what I gave you the power to do."


	3. Desdemona

I sat alone in my old house, trying to think the rest of my plan out. Seduce Link, get him to leave his precious Zelda, then what? I would probably have to just abandon him, but would that give me the satisfaction that I wanted? He needed pain, pain and suffering like I have had. I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair, thinking. I had almost formulated my plan when a high-pitched scream broke my concentration.

"Help! Someone's taken Saria's house! You've got to help me get her!" The familiar voice of Milo, a Kokiri boy who was destined to be fifteen forever, rang in my ears. I suddenly had an idea. He disliked Link almost as much as I did, and I assumed that he would help me.

"Milo!" I hissed, trying to get his attention, "It is me, Saria. I've had a special transformation and I've grown up." He looked at me, unbelieving. "Honestly. And I need your help to bring down Link. Milo looked suspicious.

"I know that you can't be Saria. She adores Link," he said, emphasizing the word adores. "So how can you prove it?" I thought for a minute before remembering the time that I had fallen out of a tree and cut my upper thigh. The scar that I had gotten was there still today, and I wordlessly lifted my skirt up high enough to show him. He sat on the ground, stunned.

"It's okay," I said, happy that he finally believed me. "Now, listen to this."

"Zel, I'm going for a walk," Link said, tossing his hair out of his eyes and smiling at his wife. "I won't be gone for long." Zelda stood up from her seat on her chair and walked over to him, and putting her hands on his chest, she kissed him. Link wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" Zelda looked up at him with a pleading look on her face. It made Link realize just how young Zelda really was. At nineteen, she was six years younger than the new king, but at times actually acted older. He shook his head, gave his wife one last kiss, and left. As he walked outside, he looked around, happy that he could finally get away from his pressing duty as the new king. That's when I made my move.

"Excuse me?" Link looked up in surprise, and not without reason. I was the only person aside from Zelda who knew how to get in the gardens where we were now, but I didn't look at all like myself. Time to be someone different.

"No one knows about this place. How did you get here?" he asked, looking at me with mixed emotions. I knew that he couldn't resist me, but he was fighting himself. I walked over to him and put a finger over his lips.

"Don't talk," I whispered, hoping that I sounded as excited as I thought I did. "Just… talk to me. I love hearing your voice." An odd expression crossed his face and he pushed me away.

"What are you doing? I can't do this. I'm married now. If anyone found me doing this, I would bee in so much trouble," he whispered, looking around as if Zelda was going to come out from behind a tree. "Listen. Who are you?" I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said cheerfully, laughing inside at how stupid he was. I couldn't believe this. It was all going to work out perfectly. "Listen, I would love to… get to know you a little more. Maybe, we can arrange a meeting together? Take a walk around the lake? Tomorrow?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping against all hope that he would agree. He looked doubtful, but finally let his face relax.

"Fine," he said, shrugging. "Say, around… noon? I'll meet you by the old fishing place. What do you think?" I pretended to think about it and finally smiled.

"Okay, I guess that's good," I said, nodding. "Well, I'll go now and leave you to think," I whispered, giving him a brief kiss on the lips. "Bye." With that, I ran off, my long, flowing skirt behind me. When I was out of sight, I sighed, thinking about the next part in my plan. But that would have to wait. For now, I was playing the part of seductress.


	4. My name is Aires

As I walk along the edge of the lake, waiting for Link, I decide that I hate this new role-playing thing. For one, Link almost brought me to the end of my life. And now I have to pretend to adore him. I secretly wonder how I could have changed my opinion of him so quickly. I look up at the sun and realize that it is almost noon. I head over to the fishing cabin, but Link isn't even there yet. Figures.

"I honestly can't think anymore," I cry, sitting on a log. What have I stooped to? Link and I had been friends forever. I almost consider giving myself up but when I see him approaching I change my mind. He looks bored and angry.

"Hi. Remind me why I'm here again? Because I have really pressing matters right now." I pull my best sympathetic face. "So… you never told me who you are and what you're doing." I pretend that I didn't hear him.

"Oh, poor thing. What are you doing? Tell me about it," I tell him, slowly lifting my hands over to his shoulders and giving him a massage. He relaxes slightly.

"It's nothing that I was expecting. You know, before I got married, I had a small affair… and it turns out that I have a daughter." I freeze instantly and let his shoulders. "But I can't find her, and it's driving me insane. I'm so mad, I want to kill something. However, you didn't tell me your name. What is it?" I think quickly, not wanting to admit to myself that I didn't think about this ahead of time.

"I'm Aires." Link looked at me, nodding appreciatively and deciding that it fit me. "And I'm here to help you with whatever you need." Link smiled a little more.

"You know, I may just take you up on that offer." I raise my eyebrows, but quickly change my expression into one of satisfaction.

"Terrific," I nod, trying not to throttle him. Then I actually pause to consider that option, but decide against it. "So… Now that you know who I am, maybe you should tell me a little bit more about yourself." Link made a sound that seemed like a cross between 'Okay' and 'Yeah, right.'

"What do you think? I'm the king of Hyrule. My entire life is openly made public," he muttered, not sounding happy at all. I decide to take my chance with a question.

"Why did you marry the princess, then?" Link looks at me oddly, but he doesn't make any angry moves.

"I love her. She completes me, and she makes me feel like I am more than just the Hero of Time who saved the world. That's not why she loves me. She wants me for me, not any other reason." Great. I shouldn't have asked. I force myself to nod and look happy.

"That's- that's really sweet. I'm very… touched." Link looks at me, relief on his face. "Honestly, I haven't ever thought about that before." Tears are close to falling, but I finally manage to blink them away. Link reaches for my hand and holds it for a minute.

"Wow. Aires, that's the first time that anyone has ever seemed that nice and understanding about it. Everyone always assumes that we only got married because it's the hero and the princess. It's horrible." Link is silent for a minute, before letting go of my hand and looking around. "I have to go now. But… can I see you again sometime? I think that you could probably help me find my daughter." I nod, unable to speak for fear of screaming at him. He smiles, the first real smile today. "Thanks."

"N-no problem," I whisper, watching him go. When he is fully out of earshot, I scream. _"I can't believe that he has a daughter. Whose?"_ As I ponder this question, I feel a splash of water. I whirl around to see a Zora, floating on the water, watching me.

"Don't mind me." The voice is undoubtedly female, but she has a low-pitched voice. I think that I recognize it from somewhere, but I don't know exactly where. "I couldn't help but overhear you. But don't worry. I hate him, too." The Zora princess. That's who it was. "I'm going to help you. I think that we can formulate a plan to bring him down."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, here is the awaited chapter four! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, please keep reading and reviewing! Check out my other two stories that you may enjoy: I Made My Decision and Was I the Only One, the two side stories that follow Malon and Ruto through this period of time. I think that they are all going to combine at some point, but I'm not exactly positive when. As always, you can find all of these stories on my website at **


	5. Helping Zelda, Finding Malon

As I sit on my new, king-sized bed, I sigh with content. I'm still not happy about why I'm here at the palace, but at least I'm one step closer to destroying Link. I know that I won't be here for too long, before I have to go through my part of the bargain, but I decide to worry about that later. I smile at my reflection in the full-length mirror, still amazed at my reflection.

Link wants me to go and find Malon. He claims that the pathetic ranch girl ran away, "With something that matters greatly to me." I asked no questions. I instantly agreed to go to Termina and find her. But what I didn't know when I signed up for this job was how difficult it would be to avoid Zelda.

The princess knocks on my door lightly, and I know that I have no choice but to let her in. I reluctantly open the door, and she hurries in, tear-stained and sad. She's not dressed in her normal everyday clothing, so I know that something is up.

"Can I help you?" I ask politely, hoping that she'll go away. But she just sits down and starts crying again.

"A-Aires?" I look at her and put my hand on her shoulder lightly. "I-I'm p-pregnant." I look at her, eyebrows raised, and she continues. "I don't know how to tell Link… I mean, what with this whole deal with Malon and finding his daughter and all." I pat Zelda on the back gently before I realize what she had just said.

"What? Link's what?" Zelda stares at me, shocked that I don't know what she's talking about.

"Don't you know? I can't believe that he wouldn't tell you. What do you think you're here for?" I shake my head and motion for her to continue. "Malon had a baby girl four or five years ago… and she's Link's daughter. He just found out at the wedding and now he's all in an uproar trying to find her. But Malon just took her and ran… that's why he's sending you to go and spy on her. To get his baby back. But now that I'm going to have a baby too, I don't know what he's going to react like. Can you help me?" I want to answer, but I'm too stunned. I'm instantly torn, sudden realization overcoming me. It wasn't really Zelda that I should hate- it was Link. I vow to help her, even if I will ruin my plans.

I arrive in Clock Town almost a full two days later and silently curse Link for sending me to this distant place. I book a room at a small inn and ask the woman who worked there, Anju, if she had seen anything odd.

"Odd? What do you mean… by odd?" I sigh and give up. I turn to go to my room when I hear the sound of a small bell. I turn the other way and see, to my delight, Malon, plain as day, walking into my trap.

"Excuse me," I say, walking over to her and wondering where her daughter was, "But I'm new to this town and I was wondering if you could show me around. Would that be a problem? My name is Aires," I add, holding out my hand. After a moment's thought, Malon shakes it.

"Malon. And sure. I'd love to show you around."

This wasn't right, I decide, after a day of seeing everything there was to see about Clock Town. How did Malon, who, as far as I was aware had always lived in Hyrule, know so much about this place? I decide to see if Link would know, so I quickly dash off a letter and put it in the red mailbox. I look up to see a small blonde child running after a little boy in a blue cap, and I instantly begin to investigate. She follows him to a place where a boy stands in the entrance to an alleyway and asks for a password, then casually asks the boy why the girl is following him. I lean close to them so I can hear, but to my great disappointment, he already seems to know that she was there.

"Mama said that she had to come with me, and I guess that means that she's got to come here, too," he said with disgust. "Okay, Camre?" The boy at the entry nods and the two of them disappear into the alley. I walk slowly back to the Inn, but I'm startled when I hear a familiar voice.

"Thought that you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"


	6. Shoot to Kill

I recognize the voice almost immediately, but it isn't who it sounds like. I turn around to see a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. Her eyes are a deep blue, and she's wearing what looks like some sort of ceremonial garb. I look down at her. She's got to be at least six inches shorter than I am, but she carries herself with confidence that I could only dream of.

"You don't have any idea who I am, do you?" She asks, laughing slightly. I stare at her, wondering where I knew her from, when it suddenly hits me.

"Ruto?" Her face instantly darkens and she kicks the ground angrily. "Sorry, but… what's going on?" She looks up at me, sadness etched into her new human features.

"You weren't supposed to know who I was. Am I really that obvious?" she asked, eyes filling with tears. I quickly shake my head, praying for the best. She instantly perks up. "Don't ask how I know, but you are on assignment. Let me help." I beckon her forward and she comes over eagerly.

"You are going to be my spy. Listen to what I'm about to say because I'm only going to say it once. First, I need to be sure that you are who you say." Ruto raises her eyebrows, but steps back. Instantly, a bright light blinds me and when I can see again, the Zora princess is standing there as an actual Zora.

"Does that work for you?" she asks looking at me expectantly. I nod reluctantly. I don't really want to use her help, but I figure that it doesn't really matter and that she can really help me.

"Okay, here goes. First, Link knows who the imposter is. Some ranch girl named Romani, lives on a ranch nearby. Anju, the motel woman, knows who she is because they are practically the only two that are the same age here. Apparently, they are best friends. But when this Romani gave it away, Anju went directly to Link. Now, your job is to go and convince Malon to take Kierana to a proposed 'safe house.' Some teenager named Pamela owns a cabin in the canyon. She's innocent, but Link is here and wants to go to this cabin and capture them. He figures that it will be easier because he won't have to deal with Romani's older sister, Cremia." Ruto is staring off into space.

"He's here," she whispers, almost in a daze, "I can't believe it." I nod, and she pulls herself out of it. "I'll do it. Let me tell you when she's there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and I wait outside the cabin for ages before the two of them finally get there. Ruto bids them farewell and leaves. I feel that Link knew what he was doing when he didn't tell her about the hiding spot. When I realize that he's not next to me anymore, I get up to look for him. I spot him heading down to the river that runs through the bottom of the canyon and chase after him.

"Link… are you okay?" He jumps, not realizing I had followed him and turns around.

"Oh, hi Aires. I just needed to move." He looks tense, and I remember my original plan to seduce him. I decide that it isn't too late. I walk over to him and gently press on his shoulders to make him sit down and I sit behind him, one leg on either side of him. I massage his shoulders lightly, then harder, and finally run my hands down his sides and onto his legs.

"Link…" I moan, kissing his neck, feigning excitement, "Let's… chill." He turns around and faces me.

"Aires, look, I… can't," he whispers, pushing me away. I give him one lingering kiss and he doesn't pull away. When I release him, he sits back. "Let's go get them," he said, smiling. I nod and we walk up to the cottage. By now, there is a bunch of soldiers standing there. At Link's signal, they kicked open the door while another set off a bomb up by the well. The recoil sent us all shaking. It's all I can do to stay standing, so I grab onto Link's arm and hold it tightly. One of the soldiers yells inside.

"Malon! I know that you're here somewhere!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Here is chapter six, I'm just warning you, the next chapter is going to be emotional and probably have some of you mad. Link will have a reason for how he's acting, don't worry! Thanks to all you who reviewed so far:**

**Black Triforce: One of my best reviewers for this story, thank you!**

**Ally: Link didn't save her but Saria didn't die!**

**Gir Crazy: Still working away!**

**Child O: Sorry if this took too long, I have three stories that I try to continually update.**

**#$&, #$&: I know who you are! Thanks for reading it, you know I luv you!**


	7. Saving her

**A/N: This chapter is kind of violent. Please, please, please, do not flame me; I've given you fair warning. Don't read if you are going to complain!**

I know that we have found her when I hear her daughter scream from below the floor. A young woman is pleading with one of the generals to leave her alone, but she makes the mistake of saying 'us.' Link grabs my hand, pulls me inside, and silences the woman with one silent glare. He motions for the general to take her into custody, and she goes quietly. Link searches the house, yelling.

"Malon? I'm going to find you!" He opens a cupboard in the corner and nods. The

bottom has been removed and a stairway leads down to the basement where I can hear a young child crying softly. Link tells the generals and soldiers to leave him alone, but I'm surprised when he motions for me to follow him down.

"You. Come with me. Link grabs a lantern from one of his men and we go downstairs. I'm dreading what we are about to do and my hesitation doubles when he finds the young woman curled with her daughter in the back of the otherwise empty basement.

"Malon… pleasure to see you again." She looks at him with terror and he nods towards me. "Take the child." I look at him in shock, sure that he's not serious. "Do it, Aires." I walk over to Malon, and bend over to grab hold of Kierana.

"It's going to be okay," I whisper. "I'll take care of her." I nod reassuringly but she still holds her daughter tightly.

"Mommy? Mommy don't let her take me!" she screams, and I close my eyes before grabbing her. Malon makes an attempt to stop me, but I easily dodge her as she jumps.

"No!" she yells, reaching for Kierana. But I know that she's realized there isn't any hope. Wait. I am her hope. I take her daughter to the far end of the room and watch as Link attacks her mother.

"Now, Malon," he yells, almost deafening, "You are going to pay for keeping her from me." He tightens the grip on her shoulders and thrusts them back, knocking her on her back. He drops his six foot five frame down on her and pins Malon to the ground with his knees.

"Please, Link," she begs, tears streaming down her face, "Don't hurt me like this. You aren't like this! I know it was wrong that I didn't tell you about Kierana, but is that really a reason to do this?" He looks at her and puts one hand on her neck and the other on the back of her head. It struck me as a caring, almost romantic gesture.

"Malon," he says quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you anymore. But I am taking my daughter and leaving you here. Zelda's baby will need an older sister. And, sorry to rain on your parade, but she looks nothing like you. Anyone who doesn't know us will think she's Zel's and mine. Stay away from us, Malon. I don't want you near her." He stands up, and I practically cry. I know that I have to do something.

"Link…" I come out from the corner, Kierana still sobbing. "She needs her mother. Zelda won't be able to take care of a fussy four year old and a new baby." Link stares at me as if I had just smacked him, but I simply nod.

"What? Are you defying me?" I know Malon expects me to back away, but I stand up to him.

"Yes," I say, looking at him in the eyes. "Leave her here with her mother." Link just looks at me and walks forward. I stay where I is, but I can tell that there is panic that must show in my eyes.

"Aires!" He grabs Kierana from me and holds her tightly. Then he puts her down and she runs to Malon, hugging her mother tightly. But she's watching Link and I. He plants his feet and shoves me to the ground. I hit head on the wall, and everything blacks out.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ooh, that's a cliffhanger! Remember, Link will have a reason to be bad, so don't yell at me for it. cowers in expectations of bad reviews JK. Please tell me what you think, but don't criticize me on that point.**


	8. Lucife

I awake to find that I am in what I recognize as the Hyrule Palace dungeons. Suddenly, I'm hit with memories of my childhood.

_"Come on, Sary! We're gonna get caught if you don't hurry up!" Link was running ahead of me, and because I was only eight, naturally, I followed the older boy faithfully. He tiptoed past an open door and motioned that I should come quietly, too. As I creep past, Link walking ahead, he steps on a stick. I jump at the cracking sound, but he just laughs, quietly, of course._

_"Let's go already!" We walk a little more until we come to another door, this one closed. Link walks over to it, and, with the normal bravado of a young teenager, threw his body against the wood with all his might. It didn't budge. _

_"Oh well, Link. It's okay, let's just go play in the lake and see if there are any Zoras to scare."_

_"No, Saria. I'm going to get… this… door… open!" With that, he kicked the door with all of the strength that he had and the door swung inward. "See?"_

_That was my first look at the dungeons. We didn't stay long; the guards were bringing in a prisoner and almost saw us. The second time we visited the dungeon we spent more time in there. It was about a year later, and, as a new nine year old, I was in charge._

_"Link, get over here. We're going through the palace this time." Sure enough, I was cunning enough to convince them that I was a guest at the princess' birthday party, and that Link was my older brother escorting me. We ran through the hallways together, laughing and chasing each other. Finally, I stood in front of the door. _

_"This is it," Link said matter of factly. "Let's go." We took a tour through the dungeons; the black cloaks that we wore hid us from the eyes of the unfortunate prisoners. After our 'tour' we ran off through the door that we had used during the first trip here, giggling and hoping that we had been unseen._

I blink and carefully look around. The room that I am in seems to be empty, and I pull my self together enough to notice that I'm not chained to the wall. But that can't be right…

"Aires? Why are you here? What's going on with my husband? What happened to Link?" Zelda comes running down the same stairs that Link and I ran down ages ago and throws her arms around me. She's starting to show, and I mentally want to shoot myself.

"Your husband's mad! He's going to kill Malon if he has to get Kierana, but she needs her mom! And you don't need another kid around here! Something's gotten into him! It's like his possessed or something."

"Now, Now, young Aires. Don't talk about possession like it's a joke." I turn in shock to see a tall, handsome man standing at the top of the stairs. His almost black hair is hanging over his hazel-green eyes. I think as hard as I can, but can't seem to place him. Zelda, though, is staring at him hatefully.

"Hello, Lucife. How are you doing? Is Link with you?" The forced politeness shocks me. The man, though, just stares at her, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, Zelda. Why don't you like me? I guess it doesn't really matter. Anyway, no, your husband is not here. And I am here because I'm checking up on the prisoner. But it appears that you are already doing that. But still, I'm watching you, pretty princess." He walks closer to us and I can almost feel an evil radiating from him.

"Get out of here, Lucife," Zelda snaps, standing straighter. As tall as she tries to stand, though, Lucife is still almost six inches taller. He must be at least 6'5. I stand next to Zelda and, to my surprise, put my hand on her shoulder.

"Get out." My voice is stronger than Zelda's was, and she looks at me gratefully. He shoots us an evil glare, but leaves.

"Oh, Aires, thank you. Now, let's go. I'm going to find Link and see what's going on with my husband. Will you help me?" I'm shocked, but I nod. She leads me out of the dungeon, but before we can make it to the door, we're stopped by a voice.

"Please, Lucife, please, not again."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, I'm sorry that I took so long. I hope that you like this chapter and please review soon! **


	9. Tables are Turned

While Zelda and I run up the stairs, I think to myself about where I've seen Lucife from. We turn the corner, expecting to see Lucife, but instead see Link sitting on the floor, looking dazed.

"Link? Is… is that really you?" Zelda runs over to him and throws her arms around him, sobbing. Link smiles lightly, but I can see that he isn't really paying attention to Zelda.

"Look, baby, I have a very important thing that I have to do right now, okay? I'll be back in a few days... wait a minute. What's she doing out?" He looks at me with an unnatural look of disgust on his face. For a minute, I'm surprised, and I can't help but think about how rapidly my plan changed. I was supposed to be in love with this man, but now it appeared that the person I was in love with isn't really who he seems to be. To my horror, guards come into the room and grab me, dragging me back down to the prison. The last thing that I hear before the door slams shut is Zelda screaming at her husband.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Aires? Aires? Can you hear me? Oh thank the goddesses. When they threw you down here, I didn't know what to think. We need to get out of here." I open my eyes ever so slightly to see Zelda standing above me. At least… I think that it's Zelda.

Her long blonde hair has been wrapped up into a bun and her long royal gown has been traded for a shorter, looser peasant dress. She's holding out a similar garment for me, and groggily, I manage to put it on.

"Where are we going?" I ask, standing up and wincing as all of my blood seems to rush to my head. Zelda-peasant girl looks at me.

"We have to go help Malon and Kierana. Link wants his daughter back and I'm not sure why. Let's go. We should be able to get there before dark if we hurry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's well after dark when we arrive in Termina. After much wandering, we find a small inn to stay at- not the one where I first found the Malon/Romani double. Both of us collapse onto our beds as soon as we get inside, but I can't sleep. I get up and walk around outside, wondering why sleep is evading me. By the time I feel remotely sleepy, the sun is rising, and Zelda and I head off to the ranch. When we get there, I'm shocked to see a large pillar of smoke, but I instantly spot Malon and a girl that could have been her older sister. When she sees me, I know I'm in trouble.

"What did you do with my baby? Where did Link take her? Tell me, Aires! Where is she?" I grab her hands and hold her still, but her body still shakes from her sobs. I decide that now is my time to give myself away.

"First of all, I'm not Aires. I'm Saria. Second of all, I don't know where she is, but I am willing to help you find her. And third, probably most importantly, Zelda here believes that Link is being possessed." This last bit of information startles her. She looks at Zelda in shock, but Zelda is avoiding eye contact. We wait a few seconds, and she finally speaks.

"Lucife. I think that 'assistant' of his is overpowering him. He came to us about three months before the wedding, begging for a job. Lucife struck me as dishonest, because someone with his looks and behavior surely isn't jobless. About a month after that, Link started acting weird, and Lucife was nowhere to be seen. Occasionally, like at our wedding, Lucife appeared again, and, well, Link was jittery. I assumed it was the whole marriage thing, but now, with the baby coming and all, he's a lot different- or indifferent, I guess." Malon is staring at her in disbelief. I can tell that she can't actually believe that she thinks that Lucife is possessing Link. To my horror, I see that her temperature is rising and that she is about to burst..

"Zelda, get it through your stupid, pathetic, spoiled, blonde head! You are going crazy! You're so upset that the man that you married is going insane, you think that he's being possessed! I don't get it! What is wrong with you? It doesn't make any sense!" Zelda looked at me and back at Malon, her eyes open wide.

"Did- did you just call me blonde?" We both stare at her, confused.

"What?" She looks Malon, tears filling her eyes. "What the heck are you talking about, Zelda?" She looks at the ground and coughs.

"You called me a blonde, didn't you?" Malon frowns at her, then nods.

"I can't believe that. Here I am, trying to help you, and you go and insult me. Well, let me tell you-"

Zelda is interrupted with a high-pitched scream and a lot of yelling. From our view from the top of the hill, we soon see what we are dreading- Link and his men are coming up at us.


End file.
